


Nothing Normal

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Derek Is So Done, M/M, Romance, Stiles is amused, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: This was not how Derek wanted to spend night with Stiles.





	Nothing Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Just a small drabble between our boys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The night had rolled over Beacon Hills bringing with it the heat of summer storm. The air was still and heavy with thick clouds blotting out the stars that twinkled like diamonds in the sky bringing out a beautiful scene. This is a normal everyday scene. What was not normal is....

"Derek you're not doing this right" Stiles pouted "Raise your leg" 

"Where?" 

"Over here" Stiles pointed above his head

Derek nearly glared at his lover "If my leg goes any higher then I might suffer a leg cramp" 

Stiles laughed lightly "C'mon Der. It's not that hard" 

"Why can't we have normal sex?"

"This is normal Der. Look.." Stiles showed the book where it had a drawing of couple "...they seem to enjoy"

"Why don't we switch spots then" Derek offered with a grin. Stiles glanced back down and then at the book "Yeah okay it's little tough but all good stuff comes only if you work hard for it" 

"Why am I the only one who has to work hard" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Because I've the book! It's got very good descriptive pictures "We need to..." he shifted closer to Derek trying hard to follow the instructions "...yeah just like....no no your leg goes in front and mine....Oh my God...Derek... wait!" 

"STILES!" 

There was a loud thud sound that echoed in Derek's room. Stiles tentatively peeked over the bed and on the floor which his lover now occupied "Umm...are you alright?" 

A groan was heard and Stiles was sure Derek was cursing him to ninth level of hell "I think I bruised my back"

"Back? But we were trying the front position" Stiles blinked innocently "You need to read the book twice"

"Stiles if you don't throw your stupid book away I'm going..."

"Hey maybe you can brag about your sex injury" Stiles interrupted him "Say how rough and good we are in bed" Derek glared "If my back was not hurt, I could so prove you right" 

"How about I get you to hospital. A nurse might see you sooner if you go naked like this" 

Derek sighed "Stiles"

Stiles propped his hands on the edge of the bed "Yes Der" he purred 

"Please buy porn like normal people next time" 

Stiles smiled broadly "Let me tell you one thing Derek Hale. There is nothing normal between us"

Derek picked up a fallen pillow and threw it on Stiles's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
